Christmas Looped
by May Goblinweb
Summary: Buffy e sua turma tentam passar um natal normal, só que no mundo Buffy nada é normal!


**Título:** Christmas Looped

**Autora: **Mayte Nascimento

**Classificação: **Livre

**Personagens: **Buffy, Angel, Anya, Xander, Spike, Giles e Willow

**Spoilers: **Buffy e sua turma tentam passar um natal normal, só que no mundo Buffy nada é normal!

**Disclaimer: **Personagens pertencem a Joss eu apenas escrevo o que eu gostaria que acontecesse nada mais!

Já que estamos chegando perto do natal nada do que uma historia para nos animar!

**Christmas Looped**

"**Feliz Natalllll**" Xander grita para o resto dos seus amigos segurando seu eggnog.

"** É, acho que a coisa é genética para o clã Harris afinal, huh Will**?" Buffy sussurrou a sua amiga que estava obviamente muito perturbada considerando que Xander estava andando em torno de alguns dos seus sapatos e das roupas de Buffy.

"**Eu apenas nunca pensei que eu vê-lo assim…. Sr. Harris foi o suficiente. Xand o que achas de sentar-se.**" Willow disse antes de empurrar Xander para uma cadeira.

"**Willlloww, eu já disse-te eu amo-te**? "Xander diz antes de ele adormecer.

"**Angel ... Penso que precisamos de uma forte xícara de café para quando ele acorda, vem me ajudar?** "Buffy perguntou. Eles caminharam até a cozinha.

"**Eu acho que é repugnante** ". Anya anunciou.

"**Anya ele está apenas a aproveitar a festa**. "Giles respondeu.

"**Não Xander ... que engraçado, Angel e Buffy** ".

"**O que há de errado com eles**?" Willow perguntou.

" **É Natal por amor de deus e, em vez de estarem agradecidos, toda a sua maneira de pensar acerca das coisas é.. é…. Ai nem sei o que é…!** "

"**Acho que está um pouco misturados Anya. Dia de Acção de Graças é por estar agradecidos e o Natal é para celebrar o nascimento de Cristo** ". Giles respondeu.

"**Hello! Primeiramente eu não estou comemorando Natal, estou comemorando Hanukah** " Willow disse.

"**Então não ganhas presentes?** "Anya disse.

"**Sim ... Hanukah ainda inclui presentes**!".

"**Oh boa. Estou feliz que todos nós sabemos o verdadeiro significado do Natal** ". Giles disse limpando seus óculos.

Angel e Buffy estavam em pé na cozinha. Buffy entregou uma caixa. a Angel

"**O que é isto?** "Angel perguntou.

"**Uns dos primeiros presentes de Natal espero**".Buffy diz segurando a caixa

"**Você está indo usá-lo?** "Angel perguntou.

"**Eu tenho que ... Eu. .. Precisamos de saber** ".

"**Tem certeza que quer saber? **"Angel perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos da sua amada.

"**Sim**" Buffy agarrou Angel de lado, "**Estou pronta para saber**".

"**Ok, então**." Buffy e Angel deram um beijo apaixonado. "**Então vá**."

**Cena 2 **

Vemos Buffy indo em direção a uma porta e fecha-la

Houve-se um arranhão na porta das traseiras. Angel abri-a e Willow vai em direção a cozinha. Um Labrador preto estava sentado à porta.

"**Olá meu rapaz ...**" Angel disse

Willow entrou na cozinha e ficou encostada na parede a ver Angel com o Cão..

"**Angel! É positivo !!!!**' Buffy vem correndo em direção a cozinha.

"**O que é positivo Buff?**" Willow perguntou. Anya e Giles entram em seguida na cozinha

"**Sim. A que se deve estes gritos todos Buffy?** "Giles perguntou.

"**Oh ... Puppy **". Anya disse caminhando para o cachorro.

"**Ah ... erm ... Angel e eu. .. bem ...vamos ter um filho!** "Buffy disse.

"**Oh Buff ... Quando você nos ia dizer?** "Willow perguntou.

"**Bom eu ia primeiro dizer a Angel mas eu suponho que eu matei dois coelho numa cajadada só**." Buffy diz a abraçar Angel

Escuta-se a posta a ser empurrada e bater na parede

"**Spike ... o que estás aqui a fazer?** "Angel perguntou.

"**Então eu vim espalhar alegria para esta sangrenta festa**" Spike disse

"**Fora daqui!** "Buffy aponta para fora da porta

"**O que aconteceu com a mais alegre gangue?**" Spike aproxima-se de Buffy

"**Spike desapareça agora!** "Disse Giles.

"**Yeah! A menos que queiras dizer que és o pai do bebé da Buffy!** "Willow disse.

"**Will!** " Buffy vira-se para Willow e faz uma cara de eu não acredito que contas-te.

"**Baby? Alguém ocupou a minha querida primeiro? Quem?** " Spike faz uma cara de malvado e fica a olhar para Angel

"**SUA querida?.** "Angel disse indo em direção a Spike

"**Yeah ... Ela obteve algo de mim ...Algo que você não podia dar antes.** " Spike e Angel ficam frente a frente

"**Nós sabemos que isso não é verdade!**" Buffy disse.

"**Spike vai embora agora**. "Angel pega-o e atira-o para fora da cozinha

"**Angel ...**." Buffy disse olhando para ele.

"**Agora… onde foi todo mundo???**". Os gritos vinham da sala

"**Xander!** " Willow disse. Todos menos a Anya, que ainda estava brincando com o cachorro, foram para a sala.

**Cena 3**

"**Willow, o rapaz que você estava na noite passada, me deu um presente, mas eu não podia envolvê-lo. Tentei, mas não funcionou. **" Xander entregou uma gaiola com dois coelhinhos.

"**Oh! São tão fofos... ... Will quem é esse cara?** "Buffy põem a mão na cintura a espera de respostas

"**Eu suponho que tenho guardado segredo durante muito tempo**." Willow senta-se na sofá e olha para todos

"**Portanto, chegou a hora das confissões.** "Buffy vai em direção a Willow e senta-se ao seu lado

"**Yeah Willow queremos saber tudo**." Angel disse.

"**Bem seu nome é Paul e ele trabalha no café local ... que é dele**. "

" **Wow! Bom Will. Bom para você! **"Buffy disse enquanto Anya corria atrás do cachorro

"**Hey Puppy parado, o que está acontecendo AHHHHH !!!!**"Anya grita "**O que é que o mal repugnante esta a fazer aqui ...ponha-o para fora!** " apontando para a gaiola com os coelhos

"**Willow o que achas de por isso em lado? e podemos começar com a entrega de presentes!**" - Buffy disse e Willow foi colocar os coelhos do lado da mesa da sua cama. Quando ela caminhou para fora do quarto os olhos dos coelhos ficaram verdes..

"**Certo o primeiro é para ... Angel**." Buffy disse entregando um lindo presente todo embrulhado

"**Ok o que têm que tivemos aqui ...**'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Feliz Natalllll**" Xander grita para o resto dos seus amigos segurando seu eggnog.

" **É, acho que a coisa é genética para o clã Harris afinal, huh Will?**" Buffy sussurrou a sua amiga que estava obviamente muito perturbada considerando que Xander estava andando em torno de alguns dos seus sapatos e das roupas de Buffy.

"**Eu apenas nunca pensei que eu vê-lo assim…. Sr. Harris foi o suficiente. Xand o que achas de sentar-se**." Willow disse antes de empurrar Xander para uma cadeira.

"**Willlloww, eu já disse-te eu amo-te**? "Xander diz

"**Sim disseste-me pouco antes de adormeceres**".

"**Eu disse?**" Xander meio confuso

"**Sim. Eu estou sofrendo um deja vu?** "Willow perguntou a Buffy com um ar de confusa

"**Uau! Achas que isso aconteceu antes?** " Diz Buffy surpresa

"**Yeah me lembro exatamente ... Xander desejou-nos um Feliz Natal, em seguida, u disse que era genético**".

"**Então você disse para o Xander sentar-se, ele disse que te amava e, em seguida, adormeceu. Então eu descobri que estava grávida e veio um cachorro. Oh e Spike**" Buffy disse a olhar para Angel e Giles que vinham em sua direção

"**Hey perceberam algo de errado?** "Angel perguntou.

"**Vocês também?.**" Willow perguntou

"**Yeah parece que tudo isso aconteceu antes**." Giles disse

"**Yeah ...bem deixem-me entender isso. Qual a última coisa que vocês se lembram?** "Buffy perguntou.

**Cena 4 **

"**Lembro-me, bem eu fui abrir um presente que a Buffy deu-me, mas não cheguei a ver o que tinha dentro...**' Angel disse.

" **Será que alguém se lembra de mais alguma coisa?** "Buffy perguntou.

"**Yeah Buff. Isso é tudo.** " Disse Willow a olhar para todos

"**Ok isso aconteceu antes que?**" Anya perguntou.

"**Bem eu ganhei o presente do Paul e coloquei lá em cima**".

"**Isso é certo. Antes disso?** "Angel perguntou.

"**O cão e Spike**" Disse Giles

"**O cão!** "Willow disse.- " **Anya disse que ele foi embora. O que aconteceu para ele ir embora?** "

" **Pois bem, ele ficou um pouco louco e depois saltou para fora da porta.** "Anya disse a apontar para a porta

"**Ok, isso parece estranho, mas é um cachorro..**." Buffy disse.

"**Spike apareceu cá depois do cachorro e nos pusemos ele para fora da cozinha, e depois eu fui abrir o presente…**." Angel disse.

"**Ok.** " Buffy olha para todos e corre para aumentar a música, "**Oh eu amo esta música**" Buffy começou a dançar a musica Ketchup. Willow e Anya aderiram a dança logo em seguida

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Willow, o rapaz que você estava na noite passada, me deu um presente, mas eu não podia envolvê-lo. Tentei, mas não funcionou.** " Xander entregou uma gaiola com dois coelhinhos.

"**Obrigado novamente Xand**." Willow disse, "**eu vou coloca-los ali em cima.** "

"**Presente!** "Buffy disse. Willow pôs os coelhos no quarto e quando ela saiu eles ficaram com olhos verdes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Feliz Natalllll**" Xander grita para o resto dos seus amigos segurando seu eggnog.

"**É, acho que a coisa é genétic****... Ok isto não é engraçado!**" Disse Willow a olhar para Buffy

"**Yeah Buffy ... Não pode ter sido por causa do cachorro, eu não deixei-o entrar**." Disse Angel ao senta-la ao seu lado

"**Eu aposto que são os coelhos!** "Anya disse.

"**Angel, Giles!** "Buffyos dois foram atrás dela.

"**Não é o cachorro. **"Buffy disse.

"**Ok bem ...**'

"**Eu aposto que são os coelhos, elas tendem a fazer estas coisas, você sabe, fazer a sua vida inferno quero dizer que eles fazem com excepção ...** "Anya falava resmungando

"**Anya queira calar-se, Não são os coelhos**. "Willow disse.

"**Poderia ser como é que você sabe!** "

**Cena 5**

"**Não são os coelhos!**" Disse Willow aos berros

"**Dê-me uma razão pela qual eles não podiam ser!**" Anya ficou bem a frente da Willow com os braços cruzados a espera de respostas.

"**Posso dar-lhe um milhão**".

" **Estou a espera**".

"**OK! Calma agora!** "Buffy grita, e entra no meio das duas

"**AHHH!**" Xander acorda

" **Hey Xander ...cabeça doendo?** "Angel perguntou, como ele sabia muito bem o sentimento de uma ressaca.

" **Eu ehh acho que sim, mas eu preciso de lhe dar algo Will**'" Xander pegou os coelhos.

"**Anya virar e enfrentar o muro...**'"Buffy disse indo em direção a sala

"**Xander obrigada... Porque é que esta acontecendo...** "Willow perguntou.

"**Bem Willow não estamos dizendo nada... mas você não fez nenhuma mágica pois não?** "Giles perguntou.

"**NÃO eu não fiz nenhuma mágica... Oh meu deus eu pensei que tudo isso tinha passado**".

"**Ok Will desculpa**." Buffy disse ao abraçar a sua amiga

"**Bem vamos seguir o que estávamos a fazer, vamos abrir os presentes e ver o que vai dar...**' Buffy disse.

" **Hora dos presentes eu gosto...**' Spike disse a entrar pela sala

"**Damn Spike basta ir!**" Angel disse.

"**Oh bem ... esperar, não!** "Spike disse a Angel, que empurrou ele para fora da sala.

"**Presente agora ... ...Bem por que razão eles tem isso?** "Buffy disse percebendo o olho dos coelhos. Anya já tinha começado abrir seu presente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Feliz Natalllll**" Xander grita para o resto dos seus amigos segurando seu eggnog.

" **Sim Xand Feliz Natal.** "Buffy disse meio agitada. "**Willow é o coelho. Xander você tem algo para Willow?**"

"**Yepp ... Mas não significa que ela vai receber agora.**." Xander diz dando um sorriso cínico

"**Xander dar-lhe a ela ... agora eu quero o meu presente**. "Anya disse.

"**Ok ... Aqui esta o seu Willow**". Xander entregou-lhe os coelhos, Willow entrega a Buffy.

"**Obrigado e adeus ao estúpido laços de Natal**." Buffy joga os coelhos para o fogo e logo em seguida começa a sair gás verde.

"**Mas que mau cheiro é este?** "Giles diz a tapar o nariz.

"**Basta-me o cheiro de estar certo. Eu disse-lhe que era os coelhos!** "Anya disse satisfeita de si mesma.

"**Não cheira a ... Natal**" Angel disse.

"**Yeah bastante agradável... Um presente demoníaco uau nada mal para o nosso Natal**." Buffy disse caminhando para o seu namorado, "**Você quer o seu presente agora?** "

"**Eu realmente posso abri?**."

"**Bem a única maneira de ver é tentar. Portanto, aqui vai.** "Buffy entrega o seu presente para Angel e ele abre..

"**Oh Buffy, é grande. Apenas o que eu precisava, um cobertor e uma chave**".

"**Você não pode levar isso para longe…**." Buffy disse.

" **Porque não? O que isso significa?** " Disse Angel com um sorriso nos lábios

"**Significa que eu estou lhe dando um quarto... aqui**." Buffy.

Os dois amantes beijam-se

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Scooby gangue finalmente consegue passar o resto da noite de Natal tranquila. Todos tinham grandes presentes, mesmo tendo de destruir o presente da Willow.

:: FIM ::


End file.
